1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty display devices for displaying artwork. More particularly the invention concerns a self-supporting picture frame formed from a foldable planar member that, when strategically folded, functions not only to attractively display the artwork but also functions to carry an air freshener card for controllably emitting a scent through openings provided in the marginal portion of the front panel of the picture frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of hanging devices for hanging in living spaces and in the passenger compartment of cars and trucks that include air freshener components for emitting a scent. Frequently these devices comprise a scented card that is adapted to be hung in the living space or from the rear-view mirror or the sun shades in a vehicle.
Similarly the prior art is replete with various types of frames for displaying artwork such as photographs and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,522 to issued to green discloses a combination air freshener and picture frame that includes a front frame to receive a picture and a removable back insert that can be attached to the frame to retain the picture against the front face of the picture frame. The front frame has a central opening for viewing the picture in the frame and an enclosure adjacent to the rear portion of the frame contains an air freshener material. The enclosure has openings to allow diffusion of the air freshener scent into the ambient atmosphere.
This invention provides a simple and inexpensive frame for containing the air freshener and for attractively displaying the artwork. In one form of the invention the air freshener comprises a planar material stock that has been impregnated with selected fragrance. Uniquely the picture frame of the invention is formed from a foldable planar member which, when strategically folded, securely holds the air freshener and the artwork securely in position within the frame. More particularly, the foldable planar member is provided with a plurality of strategically located slits and cooperating locking tabs that are lockably receivable within the slits so that when the planar member is in its folded condition it provides a front panel having an opening for displaying the artwork and cooperating foldable panels for securing the artwork and the air freshener in position within the frame. The foldable planar member also includes a locking panel which, when in one position provides means for supporting the picture frame in an upstanding configuration. When the locking panel is in an alternate position it resides in close engagement with a pair of foldable side panels that are disposed in holding engagement with the artwork.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel display device for displaying a generally planar artwork display member such as a photograph or the like. The display device uniquely includes a foldable enclosure member which, when folded forms a structurally sound, frame like assembly that substantially encloses and supports the artwork display member and also supports a generally planar scent emitting member such as a fragrance-impregnated blotter.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device of the aforementioned character that can be affixed to a vertical surface such as a wall, that, using a foldable hang tab can be hung from a rigid part of the interior of the automobile such as an automobile rearview mirror or visor or, alternatively, can be positioned in an upright position on a flat surface such as a dashboard or desktop.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device that houses the scent emitting member in a manner so as to effectively dispense a desired fragrance into the ambient atmosphere over an extended period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device as described in the preceding paragraphs which is lightweight, is attractive in appearance, is versatile in use and is of a simple construction so that it can be easily assembled without the use of special tools.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a display device which allows the scent-emitting member to be unobtrusively hidden behind an aesthetically pleasing frame like assembly that is uniquely formed by the folded enclosure member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device as described in the preceding paragraph in which the frame like assembly is provided with strategically located openings to allow diffusion of the air freshener scent into the ambient atmosphere.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device that includes means for holding the scented member in a fixed position within the frame like assembly so as to prevent moisture from the fragrance or scent from contacting the artwork carried by the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device that is uniquely constructed so as to enable the user to quickly and easily replace the artwork being displayed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device as described in the preceding paragraph which can be inexpensively manufactured in quantity. The foregoing objects of the present invention as well as other objectives of the invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings illustrating the apparatus of the invention.